halofandomcom-20200222-history
Class-2 Projectile Cannon
'Halo Encyclopedia, page 325 *Weight (loaded): |damage per hit = Very high |magazine = |maxammo = |fire = Semi-Automatic/Single shots |ammotype = Fuel Rods |operation = |rate of fire = Low (1 shot per 7 seconds) to Average (2 round per second) *Muzzle velocity: |accuracy = Medium |range = Medium, |era = |counterpart = 90mm High Velocity Gun, Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System |affiliation = Covenant |vehicle = Banshee Anti-Air Wraith}} The '''Class-2 Projectile Cannon, colloquially referred to as the Fuel Rod Cannon, is a Covenant direct-fire energy weapon and a larger, more powerful, vehicle mounted version of the Type-33 LAAW with anti-vehicle and anti-air applications. It is the secondary weapon of the Banshee, and the primary weapon of the Anti-Air Wraith and a variant of the Shade Turret. Background The Class-2 Projectile Cannon is often equipped to vehicles for increased firepower. Banshees are equipped with a single Fuel Rod Cannon for attacking hardened ground-targets, while Anti-Air Wraiths are fitted with pods of three. It appears to be an up-scaled version of the standard-issue Fuel Rod Gun. The Banshee's version of the weapon can only fire one shot before having to reload, but makes up for this with its virtually unlimited ammunition. The Mgalekgolo's fuel rod assault cannon uses similar technology. Usage The Class-2 Projectile Cannon is a rather powerful weapon, and vehicles equipped with them are not to be taken lightly. The Banshee in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3 often use the weapon to soften a target before finishing it with its Class-2 Energy Guns. These are especially lethal to light vehicles, such as a Ghost or Mongoose. The enemy Banshee will generally use its Fuel Rod Cannon, sending you cart-wheeling into the air. This strategy can be easily demonstrated when several Banshees are in the area, as they can fire rather quickly. The projectile can generally be avoided, as they often fire from a distance. This is harder in Halo 3, as they have a slight homing ability in Halo 3. The Fuel Rod Cannons found on Anti-Air Wraiths seem to have a higher degree of tracking, but these are still generally easy to avoid. The Anti-Air Wraith's Fuel Rod Cannons are extremely powerful and can bring down Hornets with relative ease. The Fuel Rod Cannon is included in Halo Wars, functioning as the Anti-Vehicle upgrade for the Covenant Turret. Trivia *In Halo 3, on Heroic or Legendary, if an Anti-Air Wraith gets a direct hit on the player, it will kill them instantly. However, it is rather rare for an Anti-Air Wraith to attack ground targets. *In Halo 2, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo 4, T-33 LAAWs or Fuel Rod Guns are referred to as Fuel Rod Cannons. *The term "fuel rod" is technically incorrect when referring to the weapon's ammunition, and originates from the projectiles' resemblance to how nuclear fuel rods are commonly depicted in popular culture.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3fuelrod Bungie.net: Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon]: “It’s so weird. I don’t know who first called it a fuel rod gun, but it’s kind’a funny. I suppose the projectile is reminiscent of how you might expect to see a nuclear fuel rod depicted in a gee eh cartoon—all glowing green and throwing off sparks.” Gallery File:Fuel rod explosion.JPG|An explosion from a Banshee's Fuel Rod Cannon in Halo: Landfall. Note Sources Related pages *Assault cannon *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon *Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Vehicle Weapons